Fresh Strawberries and Cherry Coke
by Swiftchanted
Summary: He remembered the taste as though it was fresh in his mouth, like melted butter smoothly running down his throat. The taste of her lips was exactly like freshly picked strawberries and Cherry Coke. And they obeyed his every command. Starlie. Rated M.


**Alright…so we got what we wanted: A Lemonade Mouth section here on FanFiction. We rock. Anyways, this is yet another Starlie oneshot. Maybe next I'll do some Wen and Olivia? There just about as innocent and lovable as Starlie. Back to my main purpose here…this is probably the first Starlie smut out there…so props to me! Woo. And also, if you use the Starlie name, don't forget which awesome person created it. I hope you enjoy this FanFic as much as I enjoyed writing it. xoxo**

* * *

><p>He remembered the taste as though it was fresh in his mouth, like melted butter smoothly running down his throat. The taste of her lips was exactly like freshly picked strawberries and Cherry Coke. And they were softly molded to his own, obeying their every command. And with every small bite of her bottom lip, their pink color rejuvenated, making her look as though she was fifteen again. But there was a sophisticated matter to her. She made things so simplistic, yet so complicated that you just forgot about everything on your mind.<p>

_June 13_

Stella Yamada collapsed on her back on the navy blue comforter on Charlie Delgado's bed, and bit her lip. Her signature hair was now longer, and her distinct blonde highlights were now gone. Her eyes were alive with color, and they popped against the bright pink tank top she was wearing. Her basketball shorts sagged on her figure, and her bare feet wiggled at the foot of the bed. Charlie smiled.

"You look so beautiful right now," he murmured as he laid down right beside her, throwing his arm around her.

"You're just saying that." Stella sighed, as she rolled over on her side.

"No, I'm not. Stell, what's wrong?" Charlie said, spooning his girlfriend and breathing down her neck. The goose bumps on her arm went up as his hot breath tickled her skin.

"It's nothing Charlie, please don't worry about it," she mumbled. He began to take his finger and run it over her bare back. She jumped slightly and turned around to face him.

"Baby…just tell me."

"Okay fine. It's that jackass twinkle-douche Ray. He said all these things and…oh God, Charlie." Stella whispered, collapsing into Charlie's chest. He could hear her sob quietly, and the only things he could do were holding her and rub her back. He was rubbing his hand raw across the fabric of her tank top, and her shoulders were freezing cold.

"You're freezing."

"No I'm not, Charlie."

"Yes, yes you are. Now tell me what this twinkle-douche said to you, okay?" Charlie smiled weakly as Stella faced him; her eyes red.

"_Look at little Stella…"_

"_Leave me alone, Ray."_

_Ray maneuvered his way around Stella, who was eyeing Ray suspiciously. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she lowered his hand. "Don't touch me," she hissed._

"_But Stella, where's someone to fight for you? It's only you now." It felt as though Stella was talking to the devil, and she could feel her heart racing._

"_Ray, please…"_

"_I'd like to see you win this fight without your little bodyguard now, you hopeless, insufferable slut. That's right…all you've ever been is a slut, and a bitch, and you probably jump around to a new guy every night. You cling to boys like a pair of drapes. You just rely on the guys to fight your fights, well grow up dear. A slut's a slut, and you fit the definition. Does Delgado know this? Maybe we should tell him, what do you think?"_

_Stella jumped up to punch Ray but he beat her to it. He slapped her face hard, and she blinked out a few tears. The side of her face was blood red, and Ray laughed._

"_Nice to see that a bitch gets what she deserves." Ray smirked as he walked off, leaving Stella. She slid to the ground holding her throbbing face and continued sobbing._

"He punched you?" Charlie asked, rubbing over a still slightly red patch on Stella's face. She winced and nodded, as a few more tears slid down her face. "Baby…" Charlie murmured as he wrapped Stella into his arms. She lay there silently, and for a moment Stella seemed peaceful. She looked up at him and searched for something in his eyes.

He leaned in, and Stella watched as his hand wiped away the tears that were falling. She inched her face just a bit closer to his, and their lips met unexpectedly. Charlie could taste her lips; they were salty from all the tears that had run across her lips, and yet they were sweet; they tasted like freshly picked strawberries that you picked straight off the vine after a summer rain, and Cherry Coke. Her lips were soft, and they seemed as though they were made exactly to fit his.

She pulled away, breaking Charlie's heaven. "Charlie…"

"I know. I am too." He breathed. It was almost as though they could read each other's minds, because there was no more need for words. Stella sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Charlie followed her in hot pursuit, and ran his hands down her arms. She looked at him, and placed his hands on her stomach. He bent his head ever so slightly, and pressed his lips to her neck. Stella's eyelids fluttered. Charlie began to gently kiss down her neck, searching for her pulse. Once he found the point, his teeth grazed over the delicate skin and he bit down gently. She gasped sharply as a strike of pain hit her, and then she exhaled. She would have one hickey later on. He pressed his lips over the red spot on her neck as she murmured something that sounded like, "Damn."

Charlie's hand grabbed the hot pink tank top strap with his large fingers, and slowly slid it down her shoulder. She shrugged out of it, and slid the other one off for him. He slowly slid her shirt over her head, and she shook her head as soon as her head was out of the clothing. Her hair was now hanging over her bare shoulders, and Charlie smiled when he saw her blush. He took his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Hey, are you embarrassed?" he murmured. She just nodded as he searched her eyes. "Don't be. It's just me and you. I'm not going to judge you; you're already the most beautiful girl in my eyes." She sighed.

"I'm no Mo."

"And Mo doesn't matter right now, okay? I'm over her; it's you and you alone that I want."

Stella looked up at him. "She's more beautiful than me and you know it."

Charlie cradled Stella's head in his hands. "No, Stella, she's not. To some other guy, that might be true, but to me, you are the most beautiful person to ever walk the face of this earth…"

"You're just saying that."

"If I was just saying that, then why would I do this?" Charlie whispered, as he placed his lips back upon Stella's. Stella could feel every heartbeat, every pulse, and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Charlie's warm hands wrapped around her back, and she shivered as the heat from his hands radiated into her body.

She pulled away and slowly slid Charlie's shirt over his head. His six pack was tanned and rock hard and Stella began tracing the patterns and shapes on his chest. Her French manicured fingertips were ticklish on his chest, and he moved her hands from his chest to his face. "Believe me now?" he asked huskily, and she just nodded.

Stella lay down underneath Charlie, who propped himself up over Stella. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, and she pulled him down on top of her.

Charlie didn't know what to think. It was every man's dream; Stella Yamada in their bed in just a bra and jeans. No matter how much people hated on Stella, all the guys still thought that she was the hottest thing to walk the planet, and they all the time talked about how they'd gang bang her and do her until she passed out. But Charlie didn't talk about it because he knew Stella; she'd be ready when she was ready. But now…she was.

Stella was squirming underneath him, and Charlie realized she was trying to get out of her jeans. He smiled in her direction and slowly helped her slide them off. She was wearing a hot pink zebra thong, and Charlie's mouth was watering. He couldn't help himself; he was a guy getting all he would ever want. She smiled. "We're not even."

He nodded and slid his jeans off. Stella could see the bulge through his boxers, and she took a deep breath. _This is it, Stell. You love Charlie and now you're going to the extreme._ She arched her back a bit and reached backwards to unhook her bra. She felt the clasp unhook and she shut her eyes as her bra fell. Charlie inhaled slightly, and threw her bra to the floor.

He cupped her breasts and she moaned slightly as he kissed both of them lightly. Her back arched as he traced each one feather-light, and she bit her lip. She purred a bit, and he tried extremely hard not to laugh. Stella? Purr? It wasn't possible. But the only thing keeping them apart now was one piece of clothing, so anything was possible.

"Pill?" was all Charlie could manage out; his eyes were on the prize and he intended on getting it as soon as possible. Stella nodded, groaning.

Charlie's fingers hooked around the straps of the thong, and he slowly slid the thong down her legs, and dropped it in the floor. He looked back up at his treasure and his breath got hitched in his throat. There lay her core, and it was all his. Stella's hands grabbed the bulge in his pants, and Charlie grumbled something that sounded like "Damnit Stella." Stella pulled down his boxers, and Charlie kicked them off into the floor.

The both of them were now totally exposed; there was nothing that they could take back now. Charlie bent down and kissed the very top of Stella's core, and then looked back at her.

"Are you positive?" Charlie asked. Stella looked at her lover and nodded, she was sure and she was ready to get the show on the road.

With one simple stroke, the both of them lost their innocence. Stella breathed in sharply; it was obvious that Charlie was hurting her. He held back her hair and soothed her as he slowly pulled out, and then reentered. She winced yet again. "It's okay, the pain's almost over." she assured, but he wasn't so sure. He could feel her cherry pop, and she held her breath. He rubbed her stomach gently, and she just nodded. He pulled out once more, and she closed her eyes preparing for the worst as he prepared to go back in.

But this time, the feeling was different. There was no more pain, and all she could feel was pleasure. There was a warm tickling feeling in her stomach spreading all over her body. The feeling of him inside her was beyond the words possible; and he felt the same. Her walls molded to him, and the two fit like pieces of a puzzle. It was as though they were made to fit together in harmony.

"Damn Charlie!" she growled. Charlie nodded and began to thrust in and out of her, and she arched her back as the warm feeling spread all over her yet again. Then it was almost like a spark in her middle. It was very faint, and Stella could feel it grow every time Charlie thrust.

After five minutes of pure pleasure, the spark in Stella's middle was now a time bomb ticking. There were only seconds left before she exploded, and Charlie could tell by the way she was biting her lips. He held her wrists flat on the bed as she finally let go.

Her back arched as she screamed, and she had no more control over her brain or her body. Her body bucked in every which way as Charlie continued to thrust in the middle of her orgasm. She sighed, and knew that the most pleasure she had ever been in was over. But she watched as Charlie's eyes grew distant, and seconds later she felt him shoot his load inside her. She moaned as he pulled out, and she frowned.

"I didn't say you could leave."

He got up and handed her a T-shirt of his and smiled. She slid her thong and bra back on, and slid the shirt he had held out for her over her head. Charlie threw his boxers and jeans back on and jumped back into bed beside her.

"You are amazing." Charlie sighed, kissing her lips. Stella smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly. She threw herself under the covers of Charlie's bed and he followed behind her, throwing his arm around her as she curled into his chest.

He grabbed the remote and turned on a random channel as he kissed Stella's forehead. But he knew she couldn't feel it because she was already dead asleep.

**. . . . . .**

"Stella, where were you last night? We tried calling you but you never did pick up." Mo asked, taking a bite into the steaming hot pizza at Dante's the next day. Stella grinned in Charlie's direction who returned the smile.

"I was…taking care of business." Stella smiled, taking a sip of her lemonade. Mo and Olivia exchanged glances and pulled out their phones.

**Think they did it?**

**-Mo**

**They can't get any more obvious.**

**-Olivia**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. This is lame, don't have to tell me! But it's a good enough filler for now. Anyways, so I'm going to the beach tomorrow, and I'll be working on some fan videos, fanfics, and the first part of my new Lemonade Mouth movie: The Good, The Bad &amp; The Band. It'll be on YouTube. Review please, and know that I love you guys and if I could, I'd give you all a giant hug and autographed Lemonade Mouth posters. <strong>


End file.
